Nevermore
by ElidaArgonath
Summary: After Elida and Gohan's daughter disappears for nine years and resurfaces as an arms dealer know as Maxine Shadow, the Z Fighters attempt to hunt her down. Sequel to Elida and Gohan, Gohan and Elida. Trunks Romance later on!
1. Maxine Shadow

*Nevermore* *Prologue: Maxine Shadow*  
  
The Bentley limo stopped slowly in front of the deserted church. A window opened slightly and a thin stream of smoke blew out. Inside the passenger section of the limo, four figures sat.  
  
Two were clad as wealthy business in Armani suits of black. They both wore dark sunglasses, although outside it was the dead of night. The third man was silent, but strong. His bulging muscles were no secret inside his own dark suit, but he was not what the business men's attention was on.  
  
In the back of the limo, a woman holding a long cigarette sat. She almost blending into the dark black leather of the limo as she was clad in a long black dress, slits in the side, and a black fur wrap. Her black hair was swept up into beautiful creation, set with diamond clips. Her ears bore diamonds as well, and her wrists were iced with them, over her long black gloves.  
  
She suck in slightly, inhaling more of the cigarette, then blew the smoke out the window, "Now that we are in a desirable location," she said, her voice smooth and regal, "How can I help you gentleman?"  
  
The first man cleared his throat, "Well, Maxine, if that is your name," he added. Maxine smiled, her dark lipstick glinting in the dim light of the limo, "I need some certain, eh, goods, as you might say."  
  
Maxine grinned wider and flicked her cigarette, sending some ashes into a crystal ashtray, "What sort of goods, Mr. Fey?"  
  
Fey hesitated then spoke, "Arms," he said, "I believe you can help me."  
  
"That I can," Maxine said, "What kind of arms to you need?"  
  
"Explosive," Fey said promptly. Maxine's eyes flickered.  
  
"I see," she purred. She raised an eyebrow, her eyes traveled to the second businessman, "And who is your partner, Mr. Fey?" she asked.  
  
"Jeremy Cornus," the man said, extending his hand. Maxine just stared at him, her violet eyes never leaving his face. Cornus cleared his throat and withdrew his hand, "And you are the infamous Maxine Shadow," Maxine nodded her head and turned back to Fey.  
  
"How will you be paying me?"  
  
"Cash," Fey said smugly. He opened a silver briefcase filled with money. Maxine smiled.  
  
"And what are these explosive for?" Maxine asked, lowering her voice seductively.  
  
"Demolition," Fey answered.  
  
"A man of few words," Maxine mused. She took another breath from her cigarette, blowing more smoke out the window. She looked out the window, "Demolition on what?"  
  
"Capsule Corporation," Fey said. Maxine coughed slightly and her eyes widened.  
  
"Capsule?" she asked. Fey detected a hint of anxiety in her voice, "Why?"  
  
"The Briefs have it coming," Fey almost laughed. Maxine pursed her lips and threw her cigarette out the window. The larger man, who had said nothing and was Maxine's bodyguard, shifted in his seat.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Fey," she said coldly, crossing her legs, "No deal," Fey flared his nostrils and clenched his fists. Maxine nodded towards the door, "Get out."  
  
Jeremy's hand dove into his pocket and pulled out a gun, "I'm afraid you have no choice, Max, now," he nodded at the car phone, "Call your supplier, and get us those explosives. Now," he growled, but Maxine didn't flinch, neither did her bodyguard.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Cornus, but, I can't do that," Maxine purred seductively. She re-crossed her legs, showing some more of her perfectly tanned skin. Jeremy lowered the gun slightly. Maxine smirked and brought her leg up quickly, knocking the gun out of his hand. Her legs were quite long. After all, she was 5' 11".  
  
Maxine's bodyguard caught the gun deftly and placed it in his jacket pocket with a growl. Maxine dusted some ash off her knee and pulled a silver gun out of the folds of her fur wrap, "Sorry," she said, faking sadness. She quickly pulled the trigger twice and Fey and Jeremy fell dead.  
  
Maxine nodded her head at the dead men, "Clean it up," she pulled out her compact and examined her reflection, "I don't want them ruining the car," the bodyguard nodded and easily threw both men out of the limo as it sped away.  
  
"Good," Maxine said.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Son," the man grunted.  
  
"I told you," Naiya Son, alias Maxine Shadow, spat, "Never call me by that name!" The bodyguard bowed his head and nodded.  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
Whadya think? Good? Bad? I must know!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Party Crasher

*Nevermore* *Party Crasher*  
  
Naiya Son, a.k.a. Maxine Shadow, leaned back into the limo, "Charlie!" she called to the driver, "The Romani mansion, and step on it," she said.  
  
"The Romani mansion?" the bodyguard, Bax, grunted. Naiya closed her compact with a snap and stared at Bax.  
  
"Yes," she said coldly, "I have some business with Johnny Romani, at least he thinks I do," Bax cocked his head quizzically, "He needs more guns, but," she sighed, "Prices have gone up, and being the city's best arms dealer gets more dangerous everyday."  
  
"Of course, Miss Maxine," Bax growled.  
  
* ...The Romani Mansion...  
  
*  
  
The limo pulled up in front of the entrance to the large white mansion. A man, four bodyguards in tow, wearing a white silk suit and enough gold jewelry to fund the New York Yankees (awesome team) for a year, strutted down the white stone steps.  
  
"Ahh," he said, clapping his hands together, "Maxine!" he chortled. Naiya pasted a smile on her face and slid her gun into its holster, which was hidden by her dress, as it was attached to her garter.  
  
Naiya's driver quickly got out of the driver's seat and opened the door to the limo. Naiya, followed by Bax, got out of the limo. She walked towards Johnny and extended her silken-gloved hand. The man kissed it lightly and smiled.  
  
"Good evening, John," Naiya said, her voice even smoother.  
  
"Good to see you again, Max," Johnny said, trying to get Naiya to smile. He motioned towards the entrance to the house, "Shall we?" he offered Naiya his arm.  
  
"Of course," Naiya brushed past the man quickly, ignoring his hand. Johnny drew it back, not really expecting her to take it, she never had before.  
  
Inside the mansion, Naiya sat down in a seat at a large mahogany table and drummed her hand. Johnny sat down at the head of the table, grabbing a cigar off the mantelpiece where a fire was crackling warmly. Naiya pulled a cigarette out of her silk purse and lit it quickly.  
  
"Alright," she said, blowing out smoke, "Let's get down to business, I have a party to crash in an hour," Johnny nodded.  
  
"Always practical," Johnny mused, lighting his cigar, "Well, as you already know, I need more guns, and you're the only one I can turn to for my supplies."  
  
Naiya smiled slightly, "Well, as you already know, prices have gone up and my job has just gotten harder."  
  
"The Great Saiyaman returning to work has made all our jobs harder, Max," Johnny chortled. He blew a smoke ring and watched it float to the high ceiling.  
  
Naiya looked away, "I can offer you 50,000 for the same amount of guns. That's my best price," Johnny sighed.  
  
"50? Last time I paid 35. Getting a little pricey are we, Maxine?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Last time my bonus was only 10. This time it's 15. I have to be more persuasive with my supplier this year," she purred. Johnny nodded.  
  
"Understandable," he said, still nodding his head, "45," he said suddenly.  
  
"Done," Naiya said dropping her cigarette in Johnny's ashtray. She stood, "I'll be in touch," she said as she wrapped her dark furs around her. She pulled her dark sunglasses out of her purse and put them on. That, with the furs brushing her face and covering most of her torso, made her almost unrecognizable to the figures of her past.  
  
She smirked as she exited the mansion quickly, her tricks working on her clients again. Always ask extremely high, then when your client lowers it they think they're getting the better end of the deal. She laughed to herself as she slipped into the limo. Bax opened the other door and began to climb in but Naiya stopped him.  
  
"I want to be alone," she growled. Bax nodded, not wanting to invoke the wrath of his employer. He had seen her shoot two of her own men because they had gotten her supplier angry enough to raise his prices. They didn't die, of course, but they both spent ample time in the hospital. The bodyguard shook his head with a shudder and slid in next to the driver.  
  
Naiya pursed her lips, "Capsule, and get Roc and Bruno to meet us their. The more bodyguards I have, the less questions I will be asked," she said quickly. Charlie and Bax nodded and Bax quickly pulled out his cell phone.  
  
Naiya hit a button and the screen that would separate the passenger half of the limo went up. Naiya rolled her eyes and sighed when she was sure her driver and guard wouldn't see, "Dim-witted monkeys," she spat, pulling her furs closer. She pressed another button and a mirror lowered itself in front of her. She examined her reflection, making sure she wouldn't be recognizable to her "family".  
  
She scoffed, remembering the circumstances under which she left her family and friends behind her in pursuit of her destiny, or rather, her escape from it. Naiya shut away the mirror, deeming herself ready, as she heard the crunch of gravel beneath the tires of the car as it slowed to a halt.  
  
Naiya stepped out of the limo as Bax opened the door, her façade darkening as she sunk back into her alias, Maxine Shadow. She turned her head sharply towards the door. It was open, but flanked by two stout guardsmen who Bax could take in a pinch. Sounds of the party inside filtered out into the cool evening air, and for a moment, Naiya was swept back into her childhood days chasing the girl who was once her friend, namely Bra Briefs, through its halls.  
  
She sniffed, the memories receding, as she walked towards the door, her guards in tow. She heard the limo speed away as she climbed the steps. The two men gave her the once over, then decided she was probably one of the daughters of the numerous CEO's wanting to wed Trunks Briefs, CEO of one of the most profitable companies in the world, and the most eligible bachelor in the world, and let Maxine/Naiya pass.  
  
She smiled slightly as she walked through the large foyer and into the large hall. She glanced around, immediately spotting a spot of light purple hair, a slinky blonde in a clingy pink dress. Naiya tried to hold back a gag, not only because of the blonde, but the fact that she will only be with Trunks no longer than tonight, what with his appetite for woman.  
  
She rolled her eyes and looked passed Trunks. She could clearly see Bulma and Vegeta sitting at the head table, Vegeta trying not to devour everything in sight. Goku was close to the buffet table, stuffing his face, as Chi Chi shook her head and covered her face with her hands. Gohan was sitting down, talking with his brother, Goten, and his son, Gosan, while Elida, luckily, was no where in sight, and was actually on the other side of the world, if Naiya's sensing was correct.  
  
Naiya pulled her furs tighter and surrounded herself with her guards, grabbing a glass flute of champagne of a waiter's tray. She made her way past Trunks, tossing her head back, inadvertently catching Trunks' eye.  
  
She passed her father, catching a hint of his conversation:  
  
"So, there's supposed to be this new arms dealer, goes by the name of Max Shadow, who been supplying the Romani's and other various crime lords," Gohan said to his father, who had just sat down, his appetite finally satisfied.  
  
"Really?" Goku asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah. Her arms, guns mainly, are marked with her initials, and have been found at various crime scenes, so she's who we're going after next," Gohan said, his voice drowning out in the sounds of the crowd. Naiya passed, "I've heard all I need to hear," she whispered to Bax. He nodded and directed her towards the door. Someone caught her arm as she turned, pulling her around. Lucky for her, she has changed so much over nine years that Trunks had almost no chance of recognizing her.  
  
Naiya turned, her sunglasses still on, and her mouth became a smirk, "Yes?" she said in her deep, regal voice. Trunks grinned slightly, seeing the beauty of the woman, and tried to turn on the old charm.  
  
"Welcome to my home," he said in a deep voice. Naiya rolled her eyes behind her glasses, "I'm Trunks," he said, showing his prefect teeth, "Trunks Brief."  
  
Naiya raised an eyebrow, "Maxine Shadow," she said quickly, not thinking. She held back a curse as she realized what she possibly might have done, "I'll see you around, Mr. Briefs," she said mysteriously, turning on her heel. Her bodyguards closed in around her as she sent a fleeting glance towards Trunks. He smiled faintly as she smirked to herself as she walked out into the night.  
  
*-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-*  
*-*  
*-*  
*-*  
*-*  
*-* *-*-*-*-*-* *-*-*-*-*  
*-**-*  
*-*  
* !!REVIEW!! 


End file.
